Finals Week
by Miserylolita
Summary: Finals week is killer. Hera and Sakura are both finally done with exams and classes and have some time for each other. What do you get when you have two girlfriends in the bedroom together?


It had been finals week. Hera couldn't remember the last time she whacked off. Normally that was a daily ordeal, if not an every-other-day ordeal, at the very least. But amidst last-minute cramming for tests and writing papers about philosophy, undergraduate college life temporarily provided a full-time distraction from bodily needs. As Hera headed home from the last class of the semester, it was late afternoon on a late spring day, and the sun was in her eyes. She brushed her bangs out of the way and felt the rigid, greasy state of her wavy locks. A shower was in desperate order.

A thought crossed her mind. She reached for her phone, texting Sakura.

"Are you done with finals."

By the time Hera reached her front door, Sakura's reply came.

"Yes, packing up for the semester."

Ah. That's right. Her girlfriend was going home for summer break the next day. Hera didn't have much time before they would have to separate for a little while.

"Want to shower together?"

She stepped into her single apartment, kicking her flip flops off and tossing her shirt and phone onto her bed. Cool indoors air met the sweat on her exposed skin, calling attention to the dampness of her bra. A shower was really in desperate order.

"Already showered, but I can come over in a bit," Sakura replied.

Ah.

The shower would have to be the short prelude.

On came the water, set to a steamy temperature. Hera tried to make quick work of scrubbing herself and rinsing. Usually she would linger in this humid warmth, feeling the droplets hitting various parts of her body, and being lost in thought. But there was no time for taking time. Even in her hurry, however, Hera felt how sensitive her body was. Knowing that Sakura was coming over soon only increased the tension that had been built up in her body over the past week.

Hera resisted the urge to massage her body to relieve herself. She pushed away thoughts of her girlfriend, knowing that that would only increase the urge.

By the time she had half-heartedly dried herself off and flopped on her bed, however, Hera had already lost her patience. Noncommittally she had thrown on some shorts, but couldn't be bothered to walk all the way to her drawer to get the rest of her dressed up. Usually being undressed was a good amount of fun, but today Hera had something else in mind.

The knock came on the door and Hera stayed where she was. Sakura had her own key. The knock was just her announcing her arrival before coming in.

In walked her girlfriend, a Japanese American woman of short, small build. Her hair was still damp from her own shower, and her skin seemed to glow, having absorbed the late afternoon sunlight. She saw Hera lying on her belly, exposing the bare skin of her back.

"Ah. Hello."

"Hello."

Hera was brought back to the first time they had been physically intimate. They had exchanged greetings like so, although much more uncomfortably and bashfully. Even Hera, who had an impressive resume of sexual escapades, felt herself fumbling a bit. Of course she had. Sakura was so cute.

Now, having dated for months, they were comfortable around each other. Whereas once Sakura would have been startled to walk in on Hera half-naked, now she gently removed her shoes and made her way over to the bed.

"So…" Sakura started, eyeing Hera's tan skin subtly.

"I haven't whacked off in a week," Hera stated bluntly, in her usual soft voice. She rolled over towards Sakura, touching her breast to Sakura's bare arm, and whispered, "help me."

Sakura swallowed and couldn't help but blush. Hera was really warm, and she could feel that both of them were crawling with ignored needs. Her eyes moved from Hera's exposed chest to her slightly open lips, and back down to Hera's chest.

Hera grabbed her own breast and began caressing it, avoiding her nipple. She felt Sakura watching. "C'mon…"

Sakura sat down, but didn't touch her. She watched Hera brush her hands in circles around her own breast while her other hand moved up to press her fingertips against her lip, so she could feel her breath blow heavier and heavier.

Sakura breathed a bit harder too, without realizing. Part of her wanted to watch Hera touch herself in this state, but another part of her wanted to kiss those lips and fondle those breasts with her own hands. In this state of indecision, she watched as Hera pushed against her own nipple, now erect. Hera's whole body shifted suddenly in response.

Sakura blushed harder. Her girlfriend really had no shame. She leaned down, bringing their faces close together.

"Help me too…"

It felt wet and warm when Hera kissed her, but Sakura felt her mind grow fuzzier as Hera moved against her. They paused for Hera to sit up, so that she could reach under the hem of Sakura's tank top and press her hands against the bare skin of her belly.

With that touch, Sakura already anticipated what was coming. It was a bit predictable, but Sakura loved it all the same. Hera's hand rubbed against the bare skin of her torso, moving up her abdomen to the bottom border of her bra.

"Take it off," Hera said, looking Sakura directly in the eye. If Sakura thought the slight hint of mischief in Hera's gaze was lewd, then Hera found Sakura's restrained and simultaneous embarrassment and arousal even more lewd.

The tank top came off rather unceremoniously, exposing Sakura's chest and back. The bra was light blue and plain, not that Hera particularly cared at this moment. She watched Sakura's slender arms bring the straps down so that they hung uselessly around her forearms, tugging at the cups ever so slightly. Those arms then reached back and unhooked where Hera could not see, but she knew it was done as the fabric hiding Sakura's breasts came loose.

Watching Sakura comply so willingly gave Hera a thrill. If she could strip those shorts off right this second, she would, but there was delight in the slow unwrapping. Sakura needed her as much as she needed Sakura, but both of them could take it slow. The longer it lasted, the better.

She pressed Sakura against her, pushing their chests together. She felt her own nipples jam up against Sakura's bare skin, and it sent pulses of pleasure through her body. It had been a week.

Her hands reached up to touch Sakura's exposed breasts. They were just big enough to fill her hands, and she rubbed gently and she leaned in close and whispered.

"On a scale of one to ten, how horny are you?"

Sakura panted gently, and Hera could feel something small rise earnestly against her moving palm. Now she was hard too.

"Must I really," Sakura started, and swallowed. "…answer that—ah!"

Cut off by a kiss to the ear.

"Dammit, Hera," Sakura grumbled, but Hera continued, moving from the lobe down to the soft spot of skin where the jaw met the neck. She pressed her lips in, as if the space would unfold the deeper she kissed. Sakura felt her face flush, hot this time, as Hera made her way down the collarbone, peppering little, moist kisses at her open neck. She reached around and rested her hands amidst Hera's soft brown locks, and as Hera sucked gently in one spot, she held on with growing desperation.

Sakura felt so open and vulnerable, with Hera fondling her exposed chest, able to contain all of one breast in one hand, and kissing and breathing hot breaths against her neck. Her own body was growing hotter to the touch, all the while blood was rushing south. To be honest, her vulva had been a bit swollen and ready before she even stepped in the door, but she definitely had no problem with foreplay. None at all.

Hands on her back, lips moving down her chest, hair brushing against her all the while. At some point Sakura had spread her legs and wrapped them around the shirtless body before her, and it took all of her restraint to not rub her crotch against Hera's stomach with reckless abandon. All of her was being held up north, and it was only a matter of time for the south.

It felt so good to be touched. Part of Sakura wanted to touch Hera too, but Hera didn't seem to want to pause at the moment. It felt like ages since she had last felt Sakura's soft skin.

Hera flicked a nipple and Sakura couldn't help but let out a gentle whimper as her whole body twitched in reaction. Hera flicked it again. And again. Each time Sakura jerked a little, unable to control her response. She was so close to completely being at Hera's mercy, if Hera would just fuck her between the legs already.

"How wet are you?" Hera breathed, although she knew.

Sakura trembled with shame.

"I asked, how wet are you?" Hera repeated, gently but firmly. She was pressing down on Sakura's nipples more now, moving in a circular motion, listening to Sakura move against her, unable to help herself.

Sakura was moaning now, struggling to find the words. She knew Hera wanted to hear both.

"Really wet," Sakura managed to say. "I'm really wet." To say it out loud, how shameless it felt.

"What do you want me to do?" Hera said, breathing in sync with her aroused partner. She already had one hand in between Sakura's thighs, resting against her shorts.

Sakura knew what Hera wanted to hear. "Please," she begged, "fuck me."

She watched Hera's own flushed face and moved to let her shorts and underwear come off in one go. First one leg out, then down the ankle of the other. Hera's face was so, so lewd. Sakura had seen that face in between her legs several times, pressed against her most vulnerable and sensitive part. This time though, Hera brushed a finger against the perimeter of her labia, feeling how far the wetness had spread.

"Mmm," Sakura whined. It had been so long. There was so much tension accumulated down there that even that brought out a sound from her.

"You really want it, huh," Hera said, a bit of smugness in her voice. Sakura knew it wasn't to demean her, but rather to enhance her feeling of exposure.

Yeah, I want it really fucking bad, Sakura wanted to say, but managed to restrain herself. Hera certainly didn't miss out on the look on her face though, before she leaned in and kissed Sakura slowly. She began to run her fingers up and down through the wetness between Sakura's legs, stroking slowly and rhythmically.

Sakura held back on any sound that wanted to escape her mouth, knowing there was more to come. A touch pushed past a certain spot so briefly and slightly, making Sakura's body jerk in response. Watching Sakura move like that… Hera had to keep her senses about her, just for a bit longer.

The stroking and kissing both gradually increased in speed, not that either of them could notice against the backdrop of their growing arousal. Hera's fingers were making more and more contact with Sakura's clit now, and Sakura could no longer keep up with the kissing, tension growing in between her legs and mouth staying slightly open.

"Hera," she gasped, her body arching back more and more. She was crying out now, twisting, turning, her clit at the center of movement, hands wrapped around Hera, faces pressed into shoulders, torso arching so that her breasts, erect nipples and all, moved against Hera's body with the same rhythm as the stroking between her thighs. "Hera, Hera," Sakura cried out. "I'm—ah, I'm—"

Hera kissed her neck in response, focus all directed at bringing Sakura to the peak. She wanted to hear Sakura cry out, to feel her quiver against her body, in the throes of pleasure. She wanted Sakura to lose all restraint and move like a horny slut against her hand.

Sakura couldn't take any more. Her hips and buttocks started to move against Hera, pushing against her with need, begging her not to stop. It felt so dirty, to cooperate and beg so earnestly, but Sakura was beyond caring. Hera started moaning along with Sakura, unable to hold herself back either, after listening to Sakura feel this way because of her.

Hearing Hera's gentle and loving voice moan like that, Sakura shook, overcome with pleasure. Her mind went blank. The room disappeared, the bed disappeared. The world was just her body, contracting and pulsing, releasing all its built up arousal in one go. She didn't know how much time had passed while she trembled and quivered and moaned despite herself. All she knew was that Hera was holding her the whole time.

The world started to quiet down. Sakura's breathing slowly, gradually evened out, and the rising and falling of her chest too evened out. She opened her eyes, taking in the ceiling, regaining awareness of her surroundings. Hera watched her in amazement.

"Sakura," Hera breathed, face flushed and beaming quietly. Her hair was a bit disheveled from Sakura's grasping, and it looked so sweet on her. "Sakura, I love—"

Sakura pressed a finger to Hera's lips. Her other hand reached for the waistline of Hera's shorts, and tugged gently.

"My turn."


End file.
